kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
Death
= Humans are aware of a reception line awaiting them when they die, from the reports of Near Death Experiences - a long tunnel with a bright white light at the end, and those now deceased who were close to them waiting or beckoning. If the moment of death is confusing to doctors, it is no less clear in the spiritual realm. An injured body, such as one sustaining massive brain injury, may cease to be a home for the incarnating entity months before those attending the death watch finally pull the sheets up over the lingering beloved. It is possible, in such a circumstance, that the entity has already been placed in another, thriving, human body - a newborn babe. On the other hand, some entities hang around long after the body has been cremated or burned, as haunting ghosts. Beyond the issue of when the spirit leaves the body is the spiritual issue of how the entity puts the past life to rest, judges progress made on various lessons that were at the fore going into the incarnation, and determines any future course of action they personally might desire as a result - critique time. If the death was sudden and unexpected, the entity may have many outstanding issues they remain concerned with after the physical body dies. This invariably is the first stop after death, though it varies depending on the general orientation of the entity and their life circumstances. Someone elderly, who had long settled their affairs in preparation for the inevitable, might not do more than cast a backward glance on their way to the future, noting that their death was being handled as they had anticipated. Someone in their prime, with dependent children or oldsters and many outstanding promises, might linger at this stage, visiting those they are concerned about as a ghost, essentially an Out-Of-Body, for days or months until they can see the outcome. This stage differs between orientations, the Service-to-Others lingering longer due to their concern for others and the Service-to-Self wishing only to move on to future opportunities. At times, those who have been wronged and wish for vindication or revenge may also linger at this stage, haunting in an effort to influence humans affairs. If the spirit is lingering, it is often allowed to do so, else it avoids the current incarnation and is distracted. As we have stated, the spirit, once sparked, does not die, and pain must be dealt with as a resolution on future lives. Spirits are aware of their past lives, though the human incarnated is clueless, often. Thus, for the spirit, there is no change in this matter after death. The spirit between incarnations is like an Out-Of-Body experience, in that it can communicate more readily, and thus the Guides have no problem getting them to gather. They are talking up a storm, especially if coming from a recent disaster or shared experience. Once reincarnated, the young spirits are intent on learning experiences, pressing agendas forward, and the like. Incarnations are more than discussion groups, they are action oriented! Category:Spirituality